Love Notes (IBC)
Love Notes is a Philippine drama anthology series broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC aired every Saturday evenings after Maya Loves Sir Chief and is hosted by the popular DJ and Magic 89.9 disc jockey Joe D'Mango. which is premiered on January 25, 2014. Sometimes letting it out can make a big difference, the program features weekly real-life love stories through letter sending. The series has a counterpart radio proram as the 15 minute counseling program will return to Magic 89.9 on November 6, 2015 and aired aired every Friday at 10:15 to 10:30 am with replays at 7 to 7:15 pm as part of Friday Madness. Overview After 16 years, saw the rebirth and the return of the longest-running drama anthology series on Philippine television, Love Notes now on its new home IBC premiered on January 25, 2014 and aired every Saturday nights. In 1988, Love Notes came about as a result of numerous letters as they received on the radio program on Magic 89.9. Now, on its 27th year, Magic 89.9, the original home of Love Notes, brings back the classic favorite on the airwaves. Started on November 6, 2015 as part of Friday Madness, the same original time at 10:15 am and a replay at 7:00 pm. We're bringing back the old songs and the same old feelings, but more importantly, a new meaning and purpose for this journey and experience we call love. Episodes 'List of songs for episodes' Love at First Sight *''You Made Me Live Again'' - Janet Basco *''Art of Letting Go'' - Mikaila Suddenly *''Learning the Ways of Love'' - Peabo Bryson *''The Past'' - Jeffrey Hidalgo Photograph *''Photograph'' - Ariel Rivera Full of Love *''Goodbye's Not Forever'' - Ella May Saison *''Full of Love'' - Ella May Saison Hold On *''Hold On'' - Side A *''Chances Are'' - Side A Speechless *''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo *''Speechless'' - City Boy Someday *''Someday'' - Nina Only Love *''Only Love'' - Trademark Falling in Love *''I Need You Back'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til the Well Runs Dry)'' - Craig David Beloved *''You'' - Basil Valdez *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi One True Love *''Ikaw Pa Rin'' - Manilyn Reynes *''I Love You, Goodbye'' - Celine Dion Give Thanks *''Give Thanks'' - Janella Salvador Help Me Forget *''I Remember the Boy'' - Cherryz Mendoza *''Sa Puso'y Ikaw'' - Cherryz Mendoza Dagger In A Smile *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman The Missing Ring *''Tell Me'' - Joey Albert *''There's No Easy Way'' - James Ingram Another Lifetime *''Friend of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins and Marilyn Martin Broken *''Misty Glass Window'' - Artstart *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto The Last Song *''Dance with My Father'' - Celine Dion *''I Gave You Everything'' - Jeffrey Hidalgo No Looking Back *''It's Wrong For Me To Love You'' - Pia Zadora *''More Than You'll Ever Know'' - Ruff Michael For You and For Me *''Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)'' - Phil Collins *''Hard Habit to Break'' - Chicago Will I Ever Be The Same *''It's Over Now'' - Joey Albert *''Almost Over You'' - Sheena Easton Run to You *''I’ve Fallen for You'' - Jamie Rivera *''Run to You'' - Whitney Houston Fallen *''I'll Say Goodbye For The Two Of Us'' - Exposé *''Through the Fire'' - Chaka Khan Production staff *Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *In-Charge Of Production: Gina B. Borinaga *Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano *Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Awards and nominations *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won See also *IBC-13 BETS ON FANTASY, VARIETY, DRAMA AND GAME TO BOOST RATINGS! *IBC-13 Become The Third Giant TV Network this 2014, Reveals New Shows Via Trade Launch ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’ *Despite billions of losses, show goes on for IBC-13 *'Love Notes' Returns on TV and Premieres January 25 on IBC-13 *IBC-13 Feel-Good Their Saturday Night Programs Rate Well: ‘PBA’, ‘DMZ-TV’, ‘Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?’, ‘Love Notes’, The Well Loved Sitcom ‘Maya Loves Sir Chief’ and ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ *IBC-13's efforts are paying this *IBC-13 revamps its weekend *Sam Pinto and Rodjun Cruz to Portray Love Story on Love Notes' Summer Episode *IBC-13 REMAINS ON THE 3RD RATINGS GAME IN NOVEMBER *Kapinoy Network IBC-13 Host Christmas Party To Announce Their New Shows For 2016 *Magic 89.9 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official website *Love Notes on Facebook *Love Notes on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine anthology television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation